1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical synthesis device, and in particular to an electronic musical instrument provided with a filter device having a delay time.
2. Prior Art
Electronic musical instruments of a type which form a musical signal according to the performance information received from a player's performance, and which generate a a musical tone from a musical signal in response to the performance from a keyboard, etc. are already known. In this type of electronic musical instrument, a musical tone having a variety of tone colors is formed as a result of the filtering of the musical signals which have been formed based on performance information, and from the provision of the desired envelope.
However, in the electronic musical instruments already known, because the filter itself is a simple device, and the delay time included in the complete filter system is of a comparatively short unit, no consideration was given to obtaining a time delay through the filter.
Recently, however, accompanying the desire to obtain a high quality musical tone, there has been a demand for more complicated filter characteristics. For this reason, it has become impossible to ignore the time delay of the filter system. Furthermore, in electronic musical instruments of the aforementioned type, although it is possible for the performer to vary the character of a complicated filter, because not enough attention was paid to the filter characteristics which vary in this manner, it has not been possible to compose true musical tones for the rise portion of a musical tone.